Lucky Star: Next Generation chapter one
by xXShibaInuXx
Summary: Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki all get honors and are going on to college. But first, they have to face the rath of Drama, Romance, and Humor. Summer is comming, and love is racing to their lives.


Lucky Star Next

Generation

Morning hit the sky, the sun rose as the birds tweeted their natural song of harmony. Konata Izumi sprung up and yawned.

She picked up her "Haruhi Suzumiya" alarm clock (which had been ringing for a long time) and took a peek at the time.

"7:48!? Oh, man! I'm going to be late, ugh…"

Konata got up as fast as she could and dressed in her uniform. A white and red uniform, red skirt, white shirt, with a red collar.

Elsewhere, Kagami Hiigari and Tsukasa Hiigari waited on Konata. They also waited for a train to arrive, the schedule said it would come at 8:00. Their school would start at 8:35.

"Geez, as usual Konata is late. Ugh, she can't be serious, the train comes in 10 minuets!" Kagami complained.

"Oh sis, don't be so harsh on Kona. Besides, she has 12 minuets left." Tsukasa, Kagami's younger twin sister defended.

Kagami has long purple hair, which she usually puts up in two ponytails with cute yellow bows. But today, it was out with one ponytail (the kind where the bow comes at the end of the hair). Tsukasa is her younger twin sister. They were both born on the same day, but Kagami came out first. Tsukasa also has purple hair, but hers stays loose and out. It isn't very long, it's actually pretty short. But she wears a cute yellow hair band, with one small bow on the left side.

Konata, has a younger sister too. But not twin like Kagami and Tsukasa. Her sister is in her first year of high school, and has pink short hair. Which is usually put up in two small ponytails, while some hangs loose. Konata is in her last year of high school (just like Kagami and Tsukasa), she as very long hair, it is blue and is always loose. But looks nice in one ponytail. Konata is very fond of anime and manga.

Konata is a very skilled runner. She ran from her house to Kagami and Tsukasa's location.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Konata said panting.

"Yeah whatever," Kagami complained. "You only had four minuets left."

"And so Konata made it, with only four minuets to spare!" Konata narrated.

"Weirdo." Kagami whispered.

Tsukasa giggled in a shy way, then looked surprised as she noticed Miyuki walking towards them.

"Hey look! Hey Miyuki!!" Tsukasa greeted.

"Uh? Oh hey Miyuki." Kagami repeated.

"Oh yes, hello Kagami, Tsukasa, Konata." Miyuki replied.

"Uh, where's your book bag Miyuki?" Kagami asked.

"Ah! Uh, huh? OH NO! I must have left it. Oooh, and I can't get it, I live 5 miles away, with only 2 minuets to spare I couldn't." Miyuki complained.

"So moe." Konata whispered. (Moe means a clumsy, shy, cute girl.)

Miyuki had long pink hair, which is usually loose and out. She has glasses and is very smart. She hates things to enter her eyes or mouth. She is a single child and has large breast. Konata calls her moe because she basically is the definition of the word.

The train arrived and stopped for the passengers.

"Oh, the train is hear." Kagami noticed.

As they aborted the train, the discussed how much they love cinnamon rolls, and when the Earth will end.

Soon their destination was in sight and they all departed from the train. As they entered the school, Kagami saw her crush, and blushed. Konata looked back at her to see what was holding her up.

"Hey Kaga- uh?" Konata saw her blush as she waved hi to the boy, Konata wanted to make fun, but left it alone.

"Hey you guys, I need to get something from my locker before me go to the assembly." Kagami explained.

"Okay, we will meet you in C-1 home room." Tsukasa said.

Kagami went in her locker to get her lucky love charm. She wrapped in around her arm, and used her sleeve to cover it.

She ran to room C-1 and got in line with the others. In the line, she noticed Konata looking down and worried.

"You okay?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah." Konata responded.

"Graduation ceremony making you nervous?" Kagami asked.

"No, I'm just afraid that the ceremony will take so long, that I will miss the anime marathon coming on at 2:00pm." Konata joked.

"You! Ugh!" Kagami yelled as she bopped Konata on the head playfully.

As the walked down, Kagami noticed that Konata was still down.

"You know, the marathon is 10 hours, I'm sure you will get to see what you want a million times." Kagami tried to cheer Konata up.

"H-yeah." Konata smiled, but she wasn't too happy.

When the got there, Kagami pulled Tsukasa aside and conversant.

"Have you noticed that Konata is acted a little weird?" Kagami asked.

"But sis, you always say that she is weird. And it isn't to nice." Tsukasa complained.

"Yeah, but when I call her weird she excepts it, she isn't to angry or sad."

"Well, maybe you said it a little to many times, and she is taking it personal now."

"But-" Kagami tried to make another excuse, but Tsukasa left to fast. Kagami felt bad, and went in.

As the announcer congratulated the students for their new journey (college), Kagami asked Miyuki a question.

"Hey, have you noticed that Konata is a little down? She said she is worried that the ceremony will make her miss her shows, but I think is something else." Kagami said.

"Well, a week ago I remember the teacher asked to see Konata after class. I forgot my book so I went back to get in, and when I came close to the door I overheard the teacher explaining to Konata that she might not pass on to college. She said it was because a lot of teachers noticed that Konata's work was exactly the same as yours. The teacher said if she doesn't redo the homework in her own words, she will have to repeat the grade." Miyuki explained.

Kagami looked worried, concerned, and helpless all at once.

"Oh gee, I hope she did it." Kagami uttered.

-Next chapter

Will Konata pass the 11th grade? Will the four friends go to the same college? Will Kagami go out with her crush?

Find out on the next chapter of "Lucky Star Next Generation".


End file.
